Protective eyeglasses or goggles normally protect the eyes from matter which may directly strike the lenses and frames thereof, but often do not provide adequate protection from perspiration or other debris which may drip or fall into the eyes from a wearer's forehead, for example. Where such glasses may have some kind of protective element for that purpose, such element is usually permanently formed as a part of the overall frame structure or is affixed to the glass frames by an adhesive or other mechanical fastening device. When the protective element becomes worn or too soiled, it cannot be readily removed and often the glasses are simply discarded.
It is desirable to provide a pair of protective eyeglasses or goggles which can provide the latter protective function in a manner such that the protective mechanism therefor can be readily positioned on the glass frame structure and then readily removed when it becomes soiled or worn so that it can be easily and quickly replaced and the glasses themselves need not be discarded.